Scaffolds refer to an artificially created structure for tissue establishment and cell function control. For example, the scaffolds serve as a cell adhesion inducing substance and act as a support that bone cells are proliferated and differentiated.
On the other hand, bones are composed of calcium, phosphorous, minerals, and the like. In response to the bone cell being grown using the scaffold, ions which form the bone cell have to be attached to the scaffold.
However, there was a problem that the ions which form the bon cell move in the body in a regular pattern according to the physiological action and thus the ions are not attached to the scaffold well only through insertion of the scaffold and the bone cell formation is delayed.